


Endgame(MHA x Marvel one-shot)

by JaxJasiroth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxJasiroth/pseuds/JaxJasiroth
Summary: A/N: this was written in jan of 2019 before the endgame movie came out, but after infinity war. this takes place between the events of those two movies. except for minor editing, I have left the writing the same as it was and I've improved a lot since then so don't judge me lmaoBakugou Katsuki travels to New York after Thanos' big snap to give one last thank you to the "heroes" that had taken away everything he once treasured.
Kudos: 5





	Endgame(MHA x Marvel one-shot)

He was still watching his mom disintegrate into his arms, still hearing confused pleading cries that he didn’t ever even know that she was even capable of. She was the strong-willed, brilliant woman that he inherited part of his quirk from, that he’d loved and cherished, even through all the curse words and death threats. To see her body deteriorate into ashes that could just be swept up and tossed into the garbage like shit, was far too much to handle and much too painful to acknowledge. A bitter thought crossed Katsuki’s mind about how much money Thanos had saved the world in funeral costs before he was jolted out of his dark and painful memories as the plane landed. People all around him started to stand and unload their bags from the overhead luggage carriers as the flight attendant started the exit message. After a 14 hour flight, everyone was eager to be off the plane.

_“Thank you for flying with United Airlines today. We hope you had a pleasant trip and fly with us again soon. It is currently 54 degrees in Manhattan, New York, and 11:34 pm Eastern Standard Time. Rubble is still being cleared as officials continue to account for all of the dead amongst the wreckage, so please be careful as you travel outside the airport. Government officials are still looking into the whereabouts of the being known among remaining Avengers as Thanos; however, it is advised that everyone remain cautious and on their guard as they travel and visit family. Thank you and all of us from United grant you our deepest condolences and wish you the best of luck.”_

Bakugou laughed to himself as he slowly stood and stretched, waiting to exit the plane until he was one of the last people still on. Here he was, New York of all places, home of the Avengers. Home of some of the world’s greatest heroes. Home to where Loki and his army attacked and everyone learned aliens were real. If he had to therapize himself, speaking in the sweet, simpleton tone that all of his therapists had used with him after the fight with Deku, he was here for closure. New York was where the end always began and maybe losing all of Class 1-A, losing All Might and Best Jeanist, watching Aizawa slowly waste away; watching his entire world collapse from the outside in. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much if he saw the greatest heroes in the world hurting, too. That had once been his dream, now he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. Everyone said the Avengers were supposed to stop this! It was the Avenger’s job to stop Thanos and so this was their fault, right?! Right?! They took everything from him in their failure! Bakugou unconsciously set off an explosion in his anger and grief and people around him screamed, startling him out of his internal monologue. Most cried out, scattering in all directions like scared cats, but a few brave souls ran up to him, demented and screaming, begging for death. Like him, they couldn't handle it. Like him, they couldn’t cope. Like him, they had lost everything. Bakugou shook his head, gently pushing them off, and threw his hood up and his duffel bag over his shoulder as he quickly shuffled out of the airport to avoid any further problems. Those men reminded him a bit too much of himself and it hurt. He didn’t want to end up like them, but the universe never cared about what any of them wanted. 

Bakugou stumbled around the city until he found himself in a nearby park, having no reason to stick around and survey the rubble of other people’s pain. He stood amongst a dense growth of trees, a domesticated forest among the infamous City of Concrete, and breathed into the cold, crisp night air, staring up at Stark Tower. For the first time since it had opened, it’s lights were darkened in solidarity; Tony Stark was believed to be among the dead as all the rest. There was nobody to ID, but the attack hadn’t left any behind, only painful memories.

“Heroes. I pity anyone who once wanted to be one. Tis’ such a painful and overdramatic way to have such a noble dream crushed.”

Bakugou didn’t bother whirling around to see who it was or jumping out the way to defend himself. The voice had startled him sure, but death was a kind of closure, too. It wasn’t as though there was anyone to miss him when he was gone. Honestly, he was lucky to be around this long.

“You are either very brave or you have a death wish. Not many would just stand there if they heard a voice behind them, particularly in the middle of the night in New York. By now, everyone on the planet has heard of the city and knows of its reputation to harbor things that go bump in the night.” The voice was teasing and playful, a raspy edge that spoke of distress and poorly timed consequences, a once sad rarity that was now commonplace.

Hoping to dissuade whoever the voice belonged to, Bakugou spoke, “I would be hard-pressed to find someone who didn’t have a death wish. Ironically enough, society has always been attracted to the idea of a post-apocalyptic world. A world where we, humans who have grown much too complacent and well-fed by our desires, finally taste something exciting and we have the option of deciding who lives and who dies, even if we are only the prey. To kill or be killed, is the natural way, and once in a while, such a dominant species likes to take a step off of the totem pole and see how the lower class lives, but this is...this is the endgame now. The results were decided before we ever got to start and it is not so much fun anymore. There is no one to kill. We all harbor hatred towards the monster we have come to know as Thanos, but he is not even in this universe anymore; and, even if we do manage to kill him, there is no way to fill the holes in everyone’s hearts with the billions who have died in his pathetic attempt at vigilante justice. To answer your question, I would say I have a death wish. Kill me, though I have no money to spare.”

The voice paused for a moment, digesting that. Katsuki’s hopes that the man behind him would soon leave were dashed as he spoke once more. “Judging by your unfamiliar accent and the airport three blocks away, you are not from here. Why did you come to New York?”

“Why did you?”

“I sought revenge. To hit a man where it hurt, his ego and his pride. Unfortunately, I ended up in a war in my homeland, and then I was attacked, weak, and believed dead in a place far from here. I wanted to come back one last time. See where it all began and how much things have changed since then. Nostalgia, if you will. Your turn.”

Bakugou sighed softly and looked back at the Stark Tower, the darkened lights and unreadable letters and whatever his dreams used to be. His throat closed as his thoughts came to fruition. “I wanted to be a hero. I grew up looking at the greatest hero in Japan, All Might, and I wanted to be just like him. He always smiled, to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of him. In the face of battle, I wanted to be fearless. Deku, fucking Deku, he watched that goddamn video every night. All Might saved 28 people and he never stopped fucking smiling. I had a fantastic quirk, it was strong and I was the best in my class and I was fucking cocky and Deku and he just cried and watched that fucking video. If I could, I would take it all back. I was in the top hero school in Japan and everything fell inward, all at once. The quirkless shit got one from All Might and all I got was to be the reason he fell from greatness and retired. Deku was my rival, and in another life, another time, he might’ve been my friend. 

“All Might was the best, but when were little before we had quirks, while we were waiting for them and the two of us actually hung out, we used to compare the American heroes to ours in Japan. Iron Man to All Might. Captain America to Endeavor. We traded heroes like some kids traded baseball cards and…seeing that even the best heroes had lost this round, I thought it would give me some kind of closure because there’s nothing left for me in Japan anymore, but it only hurts. Poking red-hot knives into wounds that never had the chance to heal and only seeing what would’ve been. We could’ve been great! We could’ve been better than them all and…”

Bakugou’s voice rose in anger and then it wavered, faltered, and gave out, the gates to hell opening as tears flooded down his face and he felt everything he’d been trying so hard to repress since his had mom died and he’d run screaming into the streets begging for someone to help and no one ever did. He fell to his knees and sobbed as thorns constricted around his heart and made it difficult to breathe. The man standing behind him didn’t move and waves of painful empathy hit him where it hurt. He knew what that felt like, god he knew it better than anyone. There was pity and sympathy in his voice as uttered the soft words that came next. There were no more tricks left to play.

“If you had five minutes, just five minutes to go back to how it used to be, what would you say?”

Bakugou waited to answer until the heaving sobs slowed to a stop, though his voice was still thick with emotion as he answered, imagining the scene clearly as novels of what he never got to say ram through his mind and fell out of his mouth.

“I- I would tell my mom I loved her. I would tell my dad I was sorry for always making his life hell and that I loved the two of them more than anything in the world. I would tell Deku that I was sorry I told him to go kill himself so many times in middle school and bullied him so badly before he got his quirk. He truly made it his and I was always proud to call him my rival and seeing him ahead always pushed me to get better. If he hadn’t joined U.A., I would never be who I am today. I would have told Kirishima I always saw the way he looked at me and that I liked him, too, and that if he wanted, we could go to the gym together sometime. I would’ve told Denki and Sero that they were fucking idiots but they were strong and they would make great heroes. I would tell Aizawa that he was the best teacher we ever could have gotten and All Might… All Might. I would have thanked him for making my childhood the best that it could have been and for saving so many people and...he never stopped smiling. Why?!? Why did this happen?!? I have so much I still wanted to say! Why did it have to end like this?!?”

The man behind him didn’t know and he didn’t have an answer.

Suddenly, Bakugou found himself back in Room 1-A, back in Japan, in U.A. High School. Sitting in his old desk, in front of Deku as Aizawa exhaustedly lectured on about something or the other and Bakugou jumped up in confusion, yelling and interrupting the class.”

“You’re all alive?!? What the hell?? What the fuck?? No, No! What’s going on?!?”

A cacophony of laughter and chatter overwhelmed his confused classmates and Loki gave one last look at the sad, lost, lonely teenager in a park in New York in the middle of the night, still staring up blankly at Stark Tower.

Hell or high water, Thanos would pay. The boy was right, this was the endgame now.


End file.
